


Preface

by Oleander_Writes (BlackBloodProxy)



Series: Revival: A Collection of Works [1]
Category: TBA - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBloodProxy/pseuds/Oleander_Writes
Summary: A miscellaneous collection of works from various fandoms (or none at all, depending on the chapter). Each one will be tagged in the notes along with any warnings that may be needed.
Relationships: TBA - Relationship
Series: Revival: A Collection of Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109801





	Preface

So back from the dead I come. I've spent a while lurking on this site, close to a decade now. With everything that's been going on I've been left with quite a bit of time, the winter break from Uni has also given me more to work with. I haven't written in a while so please bare with me here, but I hope you enjoy what I post. The first chapter should be out soon


End file.
